Darling I Do
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Dinah and Victor are back. see what happens when Victor finally catches up to Dinah and Emma after spending years apart. what about Logan? and that mysterious little boy Dinah had seen in her vision. questions will be answered this season in Darling I Do!
1. You Finally Found Me

Victor Creed wandered through the city of Austin, Texas; he had been tracking the movements of his mate, Dinah, and daughter, Emma, for 3 years now. Dinah obviously knew how to cover her tracks well when she knew she was being followed. Unfortunately for him, that also meant it was that much longer that he was apart from his girls.

It had been three long years since he had confronted his brother and set off to search for them, using up quite a few of his contacts along the way but he knew he'd find them soon. One of his contacts had told him that a woman with white hair and purple eyes had been spotted in Austin only a day previous which explained why he was there.

The building he was to meet the contact in was an abandoned apartment building that had been condemned. Victor knew that the man had already arrived -because he had watched him from the alley across the street- as he walked into the building and up to the third floor where they had prearranged.

"are you sure she's here?" Victor questioned as soon as he entered the room, startling the small man.

"ye…yes, I just saw her yesterday, her hair is a bit different from the picture you gave me but it is definitely her. She also had a blonde little girl with her." The man said in a shaky voice and Victor could clearly tell he was shaking.

"good, where did you see her?"

"she rented an apartment a couple streets down, apartment number 4a."

"you did your job well, here's your money" Victor said and threw a wad of cash at the man before leaving the building.

* * *

A couple streets over Dinah slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, ever since she had run away from Stryker with Emma she had been able to see almost everything, the only problem she had was pretty much everything was out of focus so she had ended up having to buy a pair of glasses.

"Mama? You awake?" a small voice asked as Dinah's bedroom door opened.

Dinah looked up to see Emma, now nearly 4 years old, peaking her head into the room. "yea Mati, I'm awake."

Emma opened the door the rest of the way and ran to her mother who gently picked her up and set her on the bed next to herself. "what are we going to do today mama?"

"today is the day…" Dinah trailed off as a vision flashed in front of her eyes.

_Victor Creed walked through an apartment building until he came to a stop in front of a door. He looked up and read 4A on it before knocking._

"victor…" she whispered and quickly put on her glasses and threw her long white hair into a messy ponytail before running to the front door. She didn't even seem to care that she was only wearing a white tank top and small black shorts as she threw open the door to see the man she had been waiting for standing 2 feet from her, his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door.

"you finally found me"

"Dinah…" was all victor got out before she jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, her legs around his waist.

"I waited so long for you" she mumbled into his neck.

He chuckled, "well you don't exactly make it easy for someone to track you, even someone like me."

Dinah started laughing but it quickly dissolved into tears, "I missed you so much."

"same here Dinah" they stood there hugging for another minute before Victor looked around and noticed they were still in the hallway, "maybe we should take this inside."

Dinah nodded, got down, and pulled him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

It was then that Victor took the time to look over his long lost mate. Her white hair had grown long and curly and now seemed to fall into loose corkscrew curls, her skin looked slightly more tan than it had been before, but still just as capable of driving him crazy, but what confused him was the fact her lavender eyes were paler with a splash of silver and she wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses over them. "what's with the glasses Dinah?"

Dinah turned around and flushed, "I bet it must look strange to you, a blind woman wearing glasses. I don't know why or how it happened, but for some reason I've been able to see slightly ever since I ran away from Stryker with Emma, only problem is, is that I have to wear the glasses or I might as well be blind, everything is pretty blurry without them."

"Mama?"

They both turned to see Emma peering curiously out her mother's bedroom door. "it's okay sweetie, come here." Dinah said and held out her arms which the young girl gladly ran into. The seer stood up, the child now resting firmly on her hip, and looked at Victor, "Victor, you remember Emma. Emma, this is your daddy. I know you might not remember him but that's because me and you had to leave daddy for awhile when you were little to protect you from a really bad man who would have done really bad things if he found out what you could do."

"Daddy?" Emma looked confused for a minute before she stuck a hand out to Victor, "I'm Emma Mati Creed, mama told me I should always shake someone's hand when I meet them."

Victor chuckled and gently grabbed the little hand, "that's a good thing little Emma, I'm Victor Creed."

Emma went silent for a minute, "you really are my daddy."

"and how do you know that?"

"I saw it"

Victor looked at Dinah and she held up a finger signaling him to wait a minute before turning to Emma, "Mati, why don't you go fill in some of those coloring books we got the other day and let me and daddy talk?"

"okay mama" the little girl replied and ran off into a different room.

"how did she see that I was her dad? I thought she only copies powers" Victor questioned as they walked into the kitchen.

"we've met quite a few mutants on our journeys, there are certain powers she manages to keep and others disappear within a day. It was back in Colorado about a year ago that we ran into a man that could see flashes of the past of an object or person. She shook his hand and they seemed to read each other at the same time, she's had the ability ever since. And don't worry, it isn't developed enough to see far enough back to see the horrible things that either of us have done, she can only go back a couple years. Though she is getting better at only seeing what she wants to."

"sounds like a handful." Victor said as he walked up behind her as she was fixing breakfast.

"she is at times but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I wouldn't trade either of you" the feral said before he spun her around and claimed her lips in a kiss, their first in 3 years.

* * *

Here we go, finally getting around to the sequel to Seeing Isn't Always Believing. Ah it feels good to finally continue Victor and Dinah's story. I'm just warning you now, it isn't going to be straightforward, it'll prolly jump around a bit until we get closer to the time when Magneto comes in and takes Victor away, you all know it's going to happen, nothing is flat out happiness forever, deal with it. Sorry, I'm writing this at nearly two in the morning and I'm tired. Anyway! I hope I cleared up that whole, "how was Dinah able to drive if she's blind?" thing at the end of the last series, it's because of the random reason I want her to see and I couldn't think of a good enough reason. Thank you to all my devoted fans! I love you! Good night!

~NightStalker


	2. Fighting and Ultimatums

It had been four years since Victor had found Dinah again and nothing was perfect. Emma was now eight years old and had grown close to her father after he had returned to her life. Victor and Dinah often had fights over simple things, sometimes things almost as simple as taking out the garbage. Victor's pent up bloodlust would often turn to anger which he unfortunately took out on Dinah, luckily she was able to keep up with him and quite often got him under control. Other times when just fighting Dinah wasn't enough, he would disappear only to return days later, unwilling to explain to his frustrated mate why there was blood on his clothes. Dinah dealt with his ways, she knew that if she didn't he would be a lot more trouble than he already was.

* * *

3 years after that was when Erik Lehnsherr first appeared at their door. Dinah was home alone with Emma when she heard the knocking. She automatically knew who it was and why they were there so she quietly sent Emma to her room before opening the door, "can I help you?"

Erik smiled, "hello, my name is Erik Lehnsherr, I have come to speak with a man named Victor Creed, is he here?"

"I know why you're here Mr. Lehnsherr and no, Victor isn't here," Dinah said to him, her eyes narrowed.

"you must be Ms. Dinah Bizenghast, I understand that you and Mr. Creed are together is that right?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Dinah, what's going on?" Victor asked as he walked up to the house and saw Erik. "who are you?"

"my name is Erik Lehnsherr and I would like to talk to you about a business proposition."

Victor stopped in the doorway and wrapped an arm around Dinah's waist while still looking at Erik, "what kind of proposition?"

"Perhaps we could speak inside? You never know where there are prying ears."

Victor nodded and pulled Dinah to the side to let the elderly man into the house. "victor, don't listen to what he says, nothing good will come from working for him!" Dinah whispered to him but her mate ignored her. "Please Victor, listen to me for once in your life!"

"everything's gunna be fine, you worry too much."

"and you worry too little, you forget that I have seen these things happen and I don't want to watch them happen again! If you go with him, don't expect to come back and find me and Emma waiting for you."

Victor growled and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away, pulling her body close, "I'll hunt you down if you leave."

"listen closely Victor, I can deal with your disappearing act every once in awhile but that's because I only have a vague idea of what you do, with him, I know almost everything that he will make you do and like I said, I will not watch you do it again. Remember, last time I ran from somebody, it took you 3 years to find me and that was only because I decided to let your contact know that I was there. This time, you won't find me, I'll make sure of it."

Victor growled again before crashing his lips onto hers, "you can't escape me."

"watch me" was all Dinah said before she disappeared into the mirror hanging on the wall next to them.

* * *

Emma jumped as her mother seemed to jump out of the large mirror on her wall, "what's wrong mama?"

"your father, that's what."

Emma sighed, she knew that her parents were having problems lately, she wasn't completely ignorant for an 11 year old. "he just doesn't want us to go away again."

"I know but I can't stand around while he works for that man" Dinah said as she angrily paced her daughter's room.

"I know what you're afraid of mama, I saw it in my dream last night."

Dinah stopped pacing for a minute before she grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and quickly started packing Emma's clothes. "I already know that your father will accept his offer and when he says yes, we won't be here anymore. Finish packing your stuff, I have to go get mine."

Emma nodded as Dinah disappeared through the mirror again only to return a minute later wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt with a low neck, and a pair of black boots. "come on, we're leaving and unfortunately, you can't talk to your daddy anymore."

"what about in my mind?"

Dinah was silent for a minute before she sighed, "alright, just don't ever tell him where we are, this is his punishment for the things he's going to do."

Emma nodded and grabbed her mother's hand, stepping into the mirror after her leaving nothing but an empty room.

* * *

Down the hall Erik had explained his proposition and Victor agreed after a moment of hesitation.

"you may bring your family with you if you like"

Victor shook his head, "Dinah already said that she isn't going to come."

"very well then, I shall see you in three days time then." Erik said and then left the house.

The large feral sighed before standing up and walking to the bedroom he shared with Dinah. When he opened the door he knew something was off, the drawers that held her clothes looked like they had been hastily opened and then not closed all the way, her staff, which she usually kept on the dresser, was missing, and the closet door was ajar. "Dinah?"

He looked all over the room and quickly discovered that all of her things were gone, all that was left was a necklace laying on the bed. Victor picked it up and saw that it was the silver ankh that he had given her shortly after he had found her again, lying under it was a note.

_I know that you will be angry when you see this but know that I had to do this. Erik is like a reverse version of Stryker, where Stryker wanted to destroy all mutants, Erik wants all humans gone. You might like what he is doing but I just want you to know that if you stay with him, you will one day be put in front of the hardest decision of your life, stay with your beliefs, or kill your mate and child. Know that from now on we will be working on opposite sides, something I never wanted but you seem to always go against me lately, so what's one more thing. I'll see you again someday but neither of us will be the same. Remember that I love you._

_~Dinah_

Victor finished reading the note before letting out a loud roar that echoed through the house.

* * *

**Here we go, chapter 2 of Darling I Do. I know you guys probably weren't expecting this stuff to happen so quickly but it did. Thanks to all my faithful fans, I love you all! ^^**

**~NightStalker**


	3. Logan

Dinah and Emma spent the next 2 years traveling America until they finally ended up in Canada. "Mama it's cold here" the now 13 year old girl complained as she looked at her mother who was concentrating on driving on the snow covered roads.

"I know Mati, it's winter time so yes, it's going to be cold. But that's why we have the nice big coats." Dinah replied with a smile as she ruffled up Emma's now light brown hair.

The road was pretty much empty until they came around a bend and saw a man standing on the side of the road, the motorcycle he had been riding having obviously either broken down or run out of gas. Dinah slowed down and stopped in front of him, rolling down Emma's window, "you run out of gas?"

The man nodded, "yea, would you mind giving me a ride to the next town?"

"sure" Dinah said and got out of the truck to help him put his bike in the back.

"thanks, I've been standing out here for awhile now," the man said as they finally got the large motorcycle up into the truck.

"no problem, my name's Dinah"

"Logan" the man replied and shook her hand before they both climbed into the truck, Emma between them.

"this is my daughter Emma,"

Emma held her hand out for him to shake and looked sad when his hand finally touched hers, "you can't remember anything can you Mr. Wolverine?"

Dinah froze, "what did you just say Mati?"

"he is the Wolverine with the shiny claws" Emma replied innocently, unaware of what she had just revealed to her mother of their new companion's identity.

"shiny claws?" Dinah looked up at Logan this time who looked shocked that this little girl could know so much about him just from shaking his hand.

Logan balled his hands into fists and they watched as silver claws extended from between each of his knuckles. Emma stared at the claws with fascination before replicas emerged out of her hands. Logan was shocked and his claws retracted, the skin healing over, "what the hell just happened?"

Dinah shook her head and started to drive, "she's a copy cat, she can copy anyone's powers, including claws of adamantium, except I'm sure hers aren't as strong as yours are."

"how did she know about them before I even showed them?"

"some of the powers she copies stay with her, one of which is the ability to know things about someone or something just from touching it or them."

"don't forget I kept your power too mama"

Dinah laughed softly, "yes but only slightly, just be happy you haven't seen anything nearly as bad as I have baby."

"why did you look so shocked when she called me the wolverine?"

Di hesitated before answering this time, "I knew you once before, a long time ago, before Emma here was even born."

"you knew who I was?"

"yes, but I can't tell you anything, I only knew you for a few days before you left, besides, I think you need to discover your past in your own time."

As the truck went silent Logan took the time to study this woman who claimed she knew him from years prior. Her long white hair was held back in a messy bun, a couple loose ringlets hanging down with beads woven into them, and black rimmed glasses framed her silvery purple eyes. All around she was a very attractive woman from her tanned skin to her toned body.

"so what do you do Logan?" Dinah asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't really have a job, I usually just make money off of cage fights is bars."

"well those can defiantly rake in the cash, I do that from time to time but only when we really need the money, I don't like taking Emma in there but I have to do it sometimes because I have no one to watch her."

"sounds tough"

"yea but we have to keep on the move"

"why?

"we're running away from Emma's father, he made some choices that weren't exactly smart and I didn't want my little Mati to be raised around that."

"that makes sense."

The truck fell quiet again until they came to the next town and Dinah pulled to a stop next to a gas pump.

"Thanks for the ride"

"listen Logan, you can ride with us longer if you want to. I mean… if you feel like having some company instead of being alone."

Logan noticed the slight blush spread across her cheeks and smirked, "sure, sounds like it would be fun."

Dinah smiled, "great, you should probably fill up your bike though, you know, just in case you feel like leaving."

Logan nodded and filled up the bike with gas without even taking it out of the bed. He then got back in the truck and the continued driving.

"so why did you want me to stay?" Logan asked a couple hours later as they were sitting in a motel on the outskirts of a small town.

"it's been awhile since Emma and I have had someone traveling with us, I liked it." Dinah replied quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping teenager.

* * *

Over the next couple months Dinah and Logan grew close, they were even sleeping in the same bed whenever they stopped at a motel for the night. Emma knew that her mother was happy with this new man so she never mentioned her father but that didn't stop her from talking to him through her mind every once in awhile. This was one such night.

Emma walked to the door and looked back to see Dinah snuggled up to Logan as they watched some movie on the small motel TV. The girl smiled and walked outside and a little ways away from the building before sitting down on a fallen log and closing her eyes.

"_daddy are you there?"_

"_Emma? Why are you talking to me so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

"_I'm 13 dad, I don't need to go to bed this early."_

"_so what's been going on? How's your mother?"_

"_she's fine, she and Logan have been getting along fine"_

"_who's Logan?" Victor growled in Emma's head._

"_mama's boyfriend, he's been traveling with us for awhile now and they got close."_

_Victor growled again, "how dare some other male move in on my mate!" _

"_you know she's mad at you so it's obvious she wasn't going to wait around for you to stop working for Mr. Lehnsherr."_

The conversation continued for awhile, Emma completely unaware of what had happened in the room since she had left.

* * *

Dinah watched her daughter leave the room out of the corner of her eye before she turned to Logan and kissed him gently on the lips, "Emma won't be back for awhile, what do you think we should do?"

Logan smirked, "I can think of something. But how do you know that she won't be back for awhile?"

"when she wanders off like that it means she is going to talk to her father, they tend to talk for awhile." Dinah replied as she pulled off his shirt.

Logan smiled and they quickly removed each other's clothes and made love to each other until they were spent. After they were done Dinah curled up in Logan's arms and slowly fell asleep. Logan stayed awake, running his hand up and down his lover's back until Emma returned to the room.

"have a nice chat with your old man kid?" Logan asked as the teen climbed into her bed.

"yea, he's mad that mama moved on from him but since he doesn't know where we are he can't really do anything." Emma went quiet for a moment in which Logan thought she had fallen asleep. "Hey Logan?"

"yea kid?"

"don't break mama's heart like daddy did, I don't think she could go through that again." She then turned over and feel asleep leaving Logan sitting there thinking about what the girl had said.

* * *

**2 chapters in one day, I'm awesome. Thanks to people who've reviewed and I hope you keep it up, it makes me happy when I read them. I know I jumped around again but I couldn't think of anything. Hope I get some more good reviews! Cupcakes and gumdrops to everyone who reviews! ^^**

**~NightStalker**


	4. The Baby?

After another 2 months with Logan, Dinah discovered she was pregnant. At first she wasn't sure what she should do since she knew that if Victor found out he would be furious and he would try to kill Logan, brother or not.

The day she decided to tell Logan was sunny and cold. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and the morning sun was slowly peeking its way through the tall trees that surrounded the small cabin they had decided to stay in for awhile.

Logan slowly stirred and lifted his arm over his eyes, blocking the sunlight that was streaming through the window. After his eyes finally adjusted to the light he lowered his arm and noticed Dinah standing at the window, looking out at the surrounding area. "Why are you up already?"

Dinah turned and smiled at him, "I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to just stare outside and think."

Logan got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "and what were you thinking about?"

"How much a crib would cost"

The feral was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, "a crib?"

Dinah nodded, not looking away from the scenery outside the window, "well we would need somewhere for the baby to sleep."

"The baby? You're pregnant?"

The seer nodded and turned around in his arms, looking him in the eyes, "yes, you're going to be father." At seeing his blank and slightly troubled expression she frowned, "what's wrong? Do you not want him?"

"Him? You already know what it's going to be?"

Dinah nodded, "yes, I had a vision years ago about a little boy named Damien and you. At first I thought he had the same father as Emma but even after I left Victor I still had visions of our beautiful baby boy with silver eyes."

Logan was silent for a moment longer as he looked at the floor before he tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her neck, "I'm going to be a father… me… who would have thought."

Dinah smiled, "yes, you. How do you think Emma will take it? I don't want her to think we're replacing her."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have a little brother."

She smiled and kissed him gently before her eyes clouded over as a vision overtook her.

* * *

_Dinah was standing outside a truck that looked like it had run into a fallen tree. She looked down at her stomach to see it looked like she was almost ready to burst. She lifted her had to see that it was slightly transparent which meant that she wasn't there when this happens. _

_A noise off to her left made her look up to see a large man with long, wild blonde hair, black eyes, and looked to be wearing animal skins. "Victor"_

_She heard growling and turned to see Logan preparing to fight only to be knocked back into the windshield of the truck. Dinah could slightly make out a girl screaming inside the truck obviously frightened for herself and Logan. _

_Dinah was surprised again when she saw a man wearing a black uniform of some kind with a strange visor over his eyes. But what caught Dinah's attention was the X on his shoulder. "Xavier, you sly dog" she whispered with a smirk before she was finally pulled from her vision._

* * *

"Dinah!" Logan yelled as he shook her shoulders.

"What?"

Logan sighed, "About time you answered, where were you?"

"About 6 or 7 months from now. Listen, I know you aren't going to like this but in a few months I am going to have to leave to go visit an old friend of mine."

"I'll come with you"

"No! You have to stay in Canada and things will happen the way they are supposed to. I have to go see my friend because Victor is coming and if he finds me with your child he will kill our little boy and then try to kill you."

Logan growled, "no one is laying a hand on you or our kid!"

Dinah smiled and gently caressed his cheek, "don't worry, I know. That's why I have to go see my friend, he can protect me. And you'll be back with me before you know it, you'll still be able to see Damien be born, you won't miss anything."

"Well I suppose that's good enough. When do you think we should tell Emma?"

"As soon as possible, I don't like keeping things from her."

"You tell her the truth, you let her do what she wants, seems like you're an all around cool mom."

"oh I try" Dinah replied with a smile and kissed him before slipping on a thin jacket over her short sleeve shirt and walking into the main room of the cabin to see Emma sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mati, I've got something to tell you"

"You're pregnant with my baby brother" Emma said quietly.

"When did you dream it?"

"A few nights ago, and you don't have to worry mama, I'm happy for you and Logan."

Dinah smiled and pulled her daughter into her lap, "good, I'm sure you and Damien will have fun together."

* * *

Over the next 5 months Dinah's stomach grew until she looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. The family had stayed in the cabin for Dinah's sake since she didn't need to be traveling around while she was pregnant. Logan quickly grew to love the idea that he was going to be a father and would talk to the baby every night before he and Dinah went to sleep.

Finally when she was 7 months pregnant Dinah decided it was time to go visit her old friend Charles Xavier. Logan helped her pack up hers and Emma's things before driving them to the airport. "So someone is going to be there to pick you up?"

"Yes Logan, I've already contacted Charles and let him know we were coming, he said that he himself will be waiting for me."

"Alright, I'll see you in a month or so" Logan said and kissed her before picking up Emma, "you be good for your mother."

Emma nodded and hugged the man who had become like a second father to her before grabbing her mother's hand and boarding the plane.

* * *

Here is chapter 4, hope you guys like it. I know that some people might get a bit mad that Damien is Logan's and not Victor's but I gave it a lot of thought and decided that I liked the idea of Damien being Logan's son so anyone who has a problem can get over it. No offense. Cupcakes and gumdrops to all my reviewers!

~NightStalker


	5. Charles Xavier

The first person Dinah recognized when they got off the plane was Professor Charles Xavier but what shocked her was the fact that the man who had been her friend through some tough times was sitting in a wheelchair. "Charles what happened? See this is what happens when you don't call me anymore."

Charles laughed and gently grabbed her outstretched hands, "and look at you, you've had a beautiful daughter and you have another baby on the way. Calling works two ways you know."

"yes I know, Charles, this is Emma Mati Creed, and this one right here," she placed a hand on her stomach, "is Damien."

"hello Emma, I've met an Emma once before about fifteen years ago, she would often talk about a little girl with the same name who would come to visit her."

"so all the children made it off the island okay?" Dinah asked and Charles nodded, "of course, one of them lives at the mansion. Come along, he's waiting for us at the car."

Dinah and Emma grabbed their bags and followed Xavier outside where they saw a man leaning against a car with red sunglasses. When he saw them he stood up and moved forward to take their bags.

Dinah grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you on that island and I'm glad you got off safely" she said before pulling him in for a hug.

Scott looked confused for a moment before looking down at the professor, "umm professor?"

"don't worry Scott, she is trying to make up for past mistakes."

The bewildered man looked at the woman for a moment before pulling back, "you were on the island?"

Dinah nodded, "I wasn't there when they took you but I'm sorry I didn't stop it."

"it's okay, I almost don't even remember anything from that time."

"alright then, enough of this sad talk, what say we get back to the mansion and get you two settled in?" Charles said and the other three nodded before everyone climbed into the car.

The ride to the school was uneventful as Dinah sat in the backseat with Emma, rubbing her stomach.

When they arrived Scott helped Dinah out of the car and she was quickly enveloped in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here Ms. Dinah! I haven't seen you in so long."

Dinah looked at the woman hugging her and saw she had dark skin and white hair, "Ororo? Wow, how long has it been since I've seen you?"

"12 years," she saw Emma standing next to her and looked back at Dinah, "this can't be Emma, she's gotten so big since the last time I saw her."

"well since the last time you saw her she was only a couple months old it is extremely easy to believe" Dinah said with a laugh before pulling Emma closer to them, "Emma, this is Ororo Monroe, she might have only been a teenager when you were born but I named her your god-mother, just like Charles is your god-father."

"so they're family?" Emma asked, her head tilted to the side.

Dinah nodded with a smile, "yes Mati, they're family."

* * *

**Sorry it isn't longer, I at least wanted to get a chapter out, plus I'm kinda at a loss right now because I don't want to automatically skip to when Logan and Rogue get there. Anybody have any ideas, send them over. I always appreciate constructive criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what you think… unless all you're going to do is complain, then I don't want to hear it. Thanks for reading guys!**

**~NightStalker**


	6. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
